


Наше будущее

by Taelle



Category: Takarazuka Revue RPF
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 14:00:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4831673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taelle/pseuds/Taelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Выходные получились совсем не такими, как она планировала.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Наше будущее

«Саки, ты все еще такой ребенок… Саки, пора вырасти… Не будь ребенком, Саки…»  
Чужие слова звенели у меня в ушах, пока я смотрела в окно поезда, почти не видя проплывающий мимо утренний пейзаж. Зря. Здешние виды славились… Чем-то же точно славились. На обратном пути рассмотрю. Или на открытках. Не забыть купить всем открыток. И сластей каких-нибудь.  
Не забуду. Если я и ребенок, то ответственный. Хорошая девочка. Девочка, у которой все получается, потому что она много работает и от всего сердца старается. Как я устала.  
Вот, очень взрослое решение. Устала, уехала отдыхать на выходные. Ни о чем не мечтая, не придумывая никаких глупостей. Здоровый отдых полезен. И аренда на мое имя, так удачно.  
От станции двадцать минут на автобусе, или взять машину напрокат: я помню инструкции, а забыла бы – так в телефоне копия. Я ответственная.  
Машину я брать не стала – слишком недавно получила права, не хотелось ехать одной по незнакомой местности. Автобус подошел быстро, пассажиры подсказали, где мне надо будет выйти – «А, в Зеленый коттедж? Неужели ты одна приехала, дорогая? Такой молодой девушке негоже…»  
Я успокоила доброжелателей, сказав, что друзья должны подъехать позже, выслушала советы, где купить продукты, и вышла на нужной остановке.  
Ну вот он, Зеленый коттедж. По фотографиям он казался мне больше. Впрочем, какая разница – может, его и рекламировали как хорошее место для отдыха веселой компанией – «Живописный уголок достаточно далеко от жилых домов, никого не побеспокоит, если вы будете шуметь» – но эти выходные с самого начала не планировались шумной вечеринкой, а теперь и подавно.  
Я открыла дверь, сбросила туфли у порога и шагнула в коридор.   
Тихо. Даже голос в голове затих. А ты чего ждала, Саки? Шанса поговорить сама с собой на досуге?  
И опять я уставилась в никуда. Дурная привычка, не начать бы так делать на репетициях. Я встала и пошла осматривать коттедж.  
Наверху две спальни – одна большая, другая поменьше. Я положила сумку с вещами в той, что поменьше, потом подумала и перенесла ее в большую. Внизу гостиная и кухня. Холодильник вроде не пустой, но ничего свежего и скоропортящегося. Так, что там женщины в автобусе говорили про магазин? Заодно осмотрюсь и прогуляюсь по окрестностям. Подумаю, чем мне занять сегодняшний день. И завтрашний тоже. Недосып за отыгранный прогон у меня, конечно, накопился, но вряд ли я смогу проспать два дня подряд.  
Я сунула кошелек и телефон в карманы куртки и вышла на улицу. Автобуса ждать не хотелось, и я направилась пешком обратно к городку возле станции.  
Шагая по дороге с пустыми руками, я совсем не чувствовала себя взрослой. Я чувствовала себя Алисой в волшебной стране: не помню, когда я вообще ездила одна хоть куда-то, кроме как домой из Такарадзуки, и от этого милый, но довольно обычный городок казался мне немного необыкновенным.  
Я рассмотрела затейливо украшенный дом на углу главной улицы, заглянула в мебельный магазинчик, отправила штук пять открыток на почте, перекусила в кафе, купила продуктов на два дня, обсудила с продавщицей местные деликатесы, вернулась обратно на автобусе и все это время не думала про Аяку.  
Пока не подошла к коттеджу и не увидела, как она сидит на крыльце, прислонившись к зеленой стене.

Вот так я когда-то и увидела ее в первый раз. Во всяком случае, в первый, что я запомнила – наверняка она была где-то рядом во время вступительных, девочки с первого курса всегда там помогают, мы сами так делали на следующий год. Но с экзаменов я никого не запомнила, кроме Хотатэ, в которую я, кажется, вцепилась как в спасательный круг, услышав посреди абитуриентской нервотрепки знакомый выговор Сикоку.  
А вот потом, когда мы уже поступили. Когда я начала соображать, что к чему. Когда меня впервые послали с докладом к теперь уже второкурсницам… а когда, кстати? Довольно быстро; я всегда была ответственная, всегда хорошо училась, кого же, как не Саки, пусть Саки идет.  
Я постучала и замерла у входа, сердце у меня, кажется, громко колотилось, и все казалось либо очень важным, либо очень страшным, либо и то и другое сразу.

Вот тогда-то в приоткрывшуюся дверь я и увидела Аяку, которая сидела на корточках, привалившись к стене. Аяка повернулась, увидела меня и сказала "Привет", будто и не была грозной и пугающей второкурсницей.

Какая она красивая, подумала я тогда.

Я и сейчас так думаю. Аяка очень красивая.  
– Привет, – сказала я, остановившись у крыльца. – Я тебя не ждала.  
Что-то странное мелькнуло у нее на лице. Ну или это я себе придумала, а я же решила больше не придумывать и не сочинять прекрасного будущего. Пора становиться взрослой.  
– Извини. – Она потеребила манжету куртки; я порадовалась, что все еще держу в руках пакет с покупками, и нет соблазна поймать и сжать ее пальцы.  
– Да ничего… сейчас, погоди. – Я поставила пакет и вытянула из кармана куртки ключ. – Ну вот, заходи, раз приехала.  
По-моему, я это как-то невежливо сказала. Но надо же было что-то сказать.  
Аяка прошла за мной в кухню и остановилась в дверях, пока я раскладывала фрукты, убирала в холодильник сок, искала, куда пристроить хлеб. И все время я чувствовала, что она здесь – но не совсем здесь. Не войдет, не сядет, не возьмет апельсин из вазы. И я не знала, плохо это или нет. Может, если б вошла, было бы еще хуже.  
Закончив с продуктами, я вспомнила, что не сняла куртку. Надо было выйти в коридор и повесить ее на место. Надо было пройти мимо Аяки. Я положила куртку на подоконник.  
Я все-таки устала.  
– Почему ты приехала? – спросила я, глядя на нее в упор.  
Аяка опустила глаза.  
– Я беспокоилась, – сказала она наконец.  
– Беспокоилась?  
– Ну да. Я не была уверена, что ты здесь. Ты так внезапно уехала, никому ничего не сказала.  
– И ты потратила столько времени на дорогу, потому что я уехала на выходные. Не позвонила, раз уж беспокоилась. Не спросила у Хотатэ, которая все прекрасно знала… – Я встряхнула головой. Что-то мне не нравилось собственное настроение, а Аяка ничего такого ужасного не сделала. Ну беспокоилась. Ну приехала. Бывает. Ничего страшного. Извини.  
– Хотатэ не стала мне ничего говорить кроме того, что с тобой все в порядке.  
Как хорошо, что у меня есть Хотатэ.  
– Аяка, а о чем ты беспокоилась-то?  
– Ну просто… Ты была расстроена… Я подумала…  
– Я так похожа на неразумного ребенка, который способен в любой момент натворить глупостей? – поинтересовалась я и села на ближайший стул.  
Аяка поморщилась.  
– Извини. Я лишнего наговорила тогда.  
– Да ничего, бывает. Я поняла, ты беспокоилась. Спасибо. Вот она я, со мной все в порядке, что теперь?  
– Теперь? – она помотала головой, будто просыпалась и никак не могла проснуться. – Ну… поеду обратно. Чтоб не мешать тебе.  
Я посмотрела на часы на стене.  
– Пока что не поедешь. По субботам в сторону Осаки отсюда только один поезд, и он отходит через десять минут. Ты не успеешь.  
– О черт, – произнесла она глухо. – Извини еще раз. Я сглупила.  
– Переночуешь здесь, – сказала я, пожав плечами. – Место есть. Пойдем, покажу тебе второй этаж.  
Очень хотелось куда-нибудь сбежать.

Сбежать мне хотелось уже недели две. С той дурацкой вечеринки для уходящих в отставку. Нет, не дурацкой, конечно – хорошая должна была быть вечеринка. Наверное, и была. Шампанское, мороженое, секреты про планы на будущее, конец отличного спектакля, хорошая погода, дожидавшийся нас Зеленый коттедж, разговоры про будущие Боу-холлы, Аяка… Мне принадлежал весь мир.  
Все было так хорошо. Я думала, что все так хорошо.  
А потом завязался тот разговор о планах на будущее. Я бы не стала ничего говорить: вокруг были сплошь старшие, которым было что обсудить, и будущие отставницы, которых вопрос о планах больше всего касался.  
Да мне просто и не хотелось ничего говорить – мое будущее казалось мне волшебным секретом, который слова только спугнут. Я еще не знала, насколько права была на этот счет, и просто сидела рядом с Аякой, стараясь не слишком заметно держать ее за руку – все равно за столом ничего особо не видно.  
– … ну, Саки-тян и спрашивать ни о чем не надо, – произнес кто-то, кажется, вице-кумичо. – Все ее планы на лице написаны – молодость, весна, любовь…  
Все повернулись ко мне, смеясь.  
Аяка аккуратно вынула свою руку из моей. Она лучше актриса, чем я, я всегда это знала. Никто не сказал ни слова про нее, про то, что написано на лице у нее.  
Я пробормотала какую-то глупость насчет того, что именно это публика и хочет видеть, и наверняка покраснела. Я не Аяка, лучше всего мне удаются глупые романтичные мальчишки.  
Они не хотели меня обидеть, конечно, эти заботливые старшеклассницы, возившиеся с нами как старшие сестры, покрывавшие наши ляпы и вечно носившие с собой запасные футболки и бутылки с водой для тех, кто прибегал на репетиции впопыхах.  
Я и не обиделась. Я только весь остаток вечера чувствовала всем телом, что Аяка сидит рядом как деревянная.  
Наверное, зря я спросила «Что случилось?» всего через пару минут после того, как мы вышли на улицу. Может, если б я подождала денек, промолчала, все бы развеялось.  
Ну, я правда как ребенок временами – не могу в таких вещах ждать.  
И я правда решила, что она обиделась на смех старшеклассниц, пусть даже надо мной, а не над ней. Даже говорить ей что-то на этот счет начала.  
– Не делай так больше, – перебила она меня.  
– Как?  
– Не бери меня за руку на людях.  
Я посмотрела на нее с недоумением.  
– Брось, что тут такого? Там же все свои, и вообще держаться за руки – это мелочь, все так делают и никто не обращает на это внимания.  
– Но ведь обратили же! Саки, честное слово, ты как ребенок иногда, думаешь, что все это мелочи. Ты прелесть и я тебя обожаю, но это же наше будущее под угрозой! Кто-то посмеется, а кто-то решит, что тут нет ничего смешного, и начнет приглядываться и принимать меры. Ты не боишься вылететь из театра только из-за того, что мы напридумывали романтических глупостей?  
– Нет, – сказала я очень тихо.  
Вот тогда мне впервые и захотелось сбежать. Потому что моя Аяка говорила мне про придуманные глупости, и про то, что наше будущее важнее, и про то, что «Пора наконец повзрослеть, Саки!».  
Но я не сбежала, я дошла с ней до общежития. Молча – я не стала ей говорить, что думала, будто мы вдвоем и есть наше будущее. А она продолжала говорить, говорить, и временами мне ужасно хотелось взять ее за руку и сказать «Не бойся». Но она же просила больше так не делать.  
А потом полночи я сидела и смотрела в окно, не думая ни о чем, радуясь, что Хотатэ возвращается только утренним поездом прямо к репетиции, а в ушах у меня звенел голос Аяки.  
Через день я ее возненавидела.  
Через три я решила, что она была права.  
Через неделю я рассказала обо всем Хотатэ и немедленно попросила ничего мне на этот счет не говорить, даже не упоминать Аяку. Дурацкая просьба, если учесть, что мы продолжали играть бок о бок, но Хотатэ честно старалась.  
Через две недели мы доиграли прогон в Такарадзуке. А еще через два дня после этого я уехала в Зеленый коттедж.

Аяка спустилась в кухню, когда я резала салат.  
– Хочешь переодеться? Могу одолжить рубашку, – сказала я, но она только мотнула головой.  
Я не разрешала себе на нее оглядываться, пока не закончила нарезать салат. Да и потом оглядываться и коситься не стала – заставила себя посмотреть в упор. Пора снова привыкать на нее смотреть, не уходить же из театра из-за таких глупостей.  
Как-то она не очень хорошо выглядела.  
– Ты не заболеваешь? – спросила я прежде, чем успела обдумать, стоит ли это говорить. – Вид у тебя какой-то вялый, год назад перед той простудой ты почти так и выглядела. Давай я тебе горячего питья сделаю? Лучше это сразу прогнать…  
Я прикусила губу и постаралась убедить себя, что я это говорила как друг и коллега, а не пыталась панически заполнить тишину болтовней.  
– Сделай, если хочешь, – сказала Аяка наконец, – но со мной все в порядке, Саки, честное слово. Я просто, ну, не выспалась.  
Я моргнула.  
– А, ну да, если ты на утреннем поезде поехала, то вставать пришлось рано…  
И начала готовить чай. Хорошо, когда есть чем себя занять. Можно не думать о нависшей тишине, о неудавшихся, похоже, выходных, о том, действительно ли с Аякой все в порядке, не хотеть ее встряхнуть и потребовать объяснить, с чего она вдруг приехала, не хотеть просто сесть рядом и обнять ее, потому что выглядела она и правда как-то…  
Так. Хватит.  
– Садись к столу, – сказала я, доставая тарелки. – И знаешь, я должна попросить у тебя прощения. И за то, что уехала, не предупредив тебя – в конце концов, планы на эти выходные у нас были общие, – и за ту вечеринку. Мне как-то не пришло в голову спрашивать тогда у тебя разрешения взять тебя за руку и вообще задуматься, нравится тебе это или нет.  
Я поставила салатницу на стол и села напротив Аяки. Честно говоря, начиная говорить, я и сама не знала, что скажу, и теперь лихорадочно соображала, действительно ли верила в то, что в итоге сказала.  
Наверное, верила. Что бы Аяка тогда ни говорила, насколько бы ни оказалось, что я ее совсем не знаю, я никогда не хотела, чтобы она выглядела такой потерянной.  
Но если ей и правда не нравилось, когда я ее держу за руку, то и хорошо, что все вот так закончилось. Как минимум для нее хорошо… и для меня, наверное, решила я и с усилием разжала руку, которой в какой-то момент вцепилась в край собственного стула.  
– Нет, – сказала Аяка глухо. – Нет, перестань, вовсе необязательно было меня предупреждать… это я сглупила. Испортила тебе выходные своей паникой.  
– Но с чего ты паниковала-то? Ешь давай… – Я взяла дело в свои руки и положила ей салата. – Если ты и правда не думала, что я натворю глупостей?  
Я вообще не знала, кажется, о чем она думает. Давно ли так получилось? В школе, когда она рассказывала мне, как собралась в Такарадзуку. В первый мой год в труппе, когда я вечером шла провожать ее до вокзала, и мы застревали на привокзальной площади, разговаривая о сегодняшней репетиции, о спектакле, придумывали друг другу идеальные роли и не могли остановиться, и в итоге она шла со мной в общежитие и оставалась ночевать у своих одноклассниц… тогда мне казалось, что я знаю о ней все.  
А когда она позвала меня в Осаку гулять в выходной, и сказала с особенной полуулыбкой «Только Хотатэ с собой не зови. Никого не зови», и взяла меня за руку, я думала, что взлечу под небеса, что могу танцевать на крышах. Что ближе нее никого нет.  
– Саки? О чем ты так замечталась?  
Я перевела глаза на Аяку. Вот я идиотка, действительно как ребенок – уставилась в никуда и мечтаю.  
– Извини. Давай я тебе чаю налью… И правда, Аяка, ты так и не сказала, с чего ты вообще паниковала.  
– Ты о чем-то хорошем сейчас думала, – сказала она вместо ответа, и от ее полуулыбки у меня заныло сердце.  
– О нашем первом свидании, – ответила я коротко.  
Она усмехнулась, покачав головой.  
– Никак не могла тогда решить, куда тебя отвести – где будет идеально. Во все хорошие кафе мы и так сто раз ходили всей толпой, а если новое искать – оно может быть неудачным, в кино… ну, там кино показывают, парк – уже не помню, чем парк не подходил…  
– Не знаю, – сказала я с невольным смехом, – в парке в итоге совсем неплохо получилось.  
В парке я тогда ее поцеловала. В щеку, на полсекунды, шалея от собственной смелости и боясь, что нас кто-то увидит. Тогда я еще этого боялась – все, что с нами творилось, казалось мне таким огромным и важным, что за нами непременно должен был наблюдать весь мир. Потом – может, привыкла и перестала ее слушать, думая, что вот она, тут рядом, вся моя. И теперь я не знаю, Аяка, чего ты боишься…  
– Всего, наверное, – сказала она, отводя взгляд. Черт, я не думала, что говорю это вслух.  
– Всего? – повторила я растерянно и повертела в руках пустую чашку. Ах да, чай…  
– Я правда не сообразила, что можно позвонить. Меня днем Сараса спросила, не знаю ли я, где вы, потому что у вас целый день комната была заперта.  
– Ну да, – согласилась я и встала уже наконец налить чаю, – мы за покупками ездили, а вечером Хотатэ проводила меня на вокзал. Я специально ночной поезд выбирала, чтоб было настоящее путешествие.  
Я присмотрела тот ночной поезд, еще когда договаривалась о снятии коттеджа… Представляла, как мы проснемся рано утром – ну, я бы точно проснулась рано, от нетерпения перед приездом – и будем смотреть вместе в окно. И позавтракаем на станции – а в итоге я даже не подумала купить станционный бэнто.  
– Вот, – сказала я, ставя перед ней чай. – Правда, попей, у тебя такой вид, будто тебе надо согреться.  
Аяка послушно обхватила чашку ладонями и продолжила:  
– Я знаю, что Хотатэ провожала тебя на вокзал. Ну то есть теперь знаю. Я вчера дождалась, пока она вернется.  
– И? – Я пыталась выстроить в голове последовательность ее действий, словно роль разучивала – не потому, что меня так беспокоил приезд Аяки, а потому, что внезапно мне показалось особенно важным понять, что творится у нее в голове.  
– Это ты ее попросила ничего мне не говорить?  
– Да нет, – ответила я честно, – ни о чем я ее не просила, мне как-то в голову не пришло, что ты пойдешь у нее что-то выяснять. Аяка… не сердись на нее, ладно? Она просто переживает за меня, и…  
– Я не сержусь, – сказала Аяка и отпила немного чаю. – Это она на меня сердится, а мне-то за что… Да. Она мне ничего не сказала, в Осаку возвращаться было уже поздно, а к девочкам я стучаться не стала – только зря их разбудила бы, мне все равно совсем не хотелось спать.  
– Погоди, – сказала я в ужасе, – ты что, совсем не спала? Вот ненормальная! Неудивительно, что ты такая вся серая.  
Аяка внезапно рассмеялась.  
– Ох, Саки, как ты была в школе всеобщая мамочка, так и осталась. Из тебя могла бы выйти отличная кумичо когда-нибудь. Я вздремнула в поезде, честно.  
– Да ну тебя! – Я почувствовала себя взъерошенной первокурсницей, объясняющей старшим, что Томо проспала, потому что простыла, а когда болеешь, нужно же стать побольше… Аяка сидела с краю в группе выслушивавших мои объяснения второкурсниц и не переставала улыбаться, пока мы с Томо дожидались их вердикта, и я все отвлекалась на ее улыбку. – Ты меня нарочно отвлекаешь. Тебя-то в кумичо не возьмут, я лично не пущу – пойду в дирекцию и скажу, что человека, который вечно забывает поесть, нельзя пускать присматривать за младшими.  
Я бессовестно врала, конечно – в кумичо ее бы и без меня не взяли, потому что быть ей топ-звездой. Но это сейчас было неважно, важно было то, что она смеялась.  
А я смотрела, как она смеется, и какая-то важная мысль вертелась у меня в голове. Она ушла вчера от Хотатэ и, наверное, всю ночь бродила по улицам или в кафе сидела, а утром села в Осаке на скоростной поезд… Я прокручивала все это в голове снова и снова: сердитую Хотатэ, беспокойно шагающую по улицам Аяку, представляла, как она покупает билет, и что-то мне все это напоминало. Надо было спокойно подумать.  
– В общем, – сказала я вслух, – если ты подремала в поезде и сейчас спать не хочешь, давай доедай и идем гулять. Не знаю, успела ли ты разглядеть, но здесь хорошо.  
– Верю тебе на слово, – улыбнулась Аяка. – Хотя вокруг коттеджа и правда хорошо, я разглядела, пока тебя ждала.

Я сама была какая-то не то чтобы сонная, когда мы вышли из коттеджа, но думалось определенно туго. Слишком остро чувствовалось, что Аяка идет рядом – на расстоянии протянутой руки, или даже ближе.  
Но я все еще не решалась даже взять ее за руку. Это было бы так легко, но что потом? Завтра мы уедем, и все будет как раньше. И потом, мне казалось, что ей тоже хочется меня коснуться – но может, мне только казалось, иначе она бы давно это сделала.  
– Я, если честно, не думала, что ты и правда окажешься тут, – сказала Аяка внезапно. – И коттедж оказался закрыт – думала, посижу чуть-чуть и поеду обратно. Я просто так приехала, чтобы хоть что-то сделать и не сходить с ума. Ну не к родителям же твоим было являться? – Она то ли фыркнула, то ли всхлипнула сдавленно. – Я и не думала всерьез, что ты… что ты… просто не могла остановиться, раз уж начала беспокоиться.  
Ну и тут я не выдержала и притянула ее к себе – резко, по-дурацки не рассчитав движения, так что мы обе чуть не упали.  
– Правда ненормальная, – прошептала я куда-то ей в шею, не зная, слышит ли она. – Что ты с собой делаешь, ну как так можно, почему ты не позвонила, почему ты не спала, как ты вообще, я от тебя с ума сойду, боже мой, Аяка…  
Кажется, меня трясло. Или ее. Или нас обеих.  
Я и не знала, что мне так не хватало запаха ее волос.  
– Саки! Да Саки же! Ты меня сейчас раздавишь!  
– Ох, извини, – сказала я, краснея, и заставила себя разжать руки и отойти. Отойти, правда, не получилось, потому что Аяка-то меня не отпустила.  
Хорошо, что эта узкая тропка, кажется, вела от берега только к коттеджу, и никто на нас не набрел, а то был бы тот еще спектакль. Впрочем, если тут часто отдыхают компаниями… В какой-то момент мы начали смеяться, слегка задыхаясь, все так же пытаясь не отпустить друг друга, и так и вышли на берег – подозреваю, за пьяных мы бы вполне сошли.  
– Вот ведь силачка, – хихикнула Аяка еще раз. – Чуть меня не задавила, до сих пор чувствуется.  
Когда она сказала, что до сих пор чувствует, как я ее обнимала, я сглотнула, подумав совершенно не о том, и немедленно попыталась отвлечься, подняв ее в поддержку, но мы слишком много смеялись, чтобы мне удалось хотя бы оторвать ее от земли, и в итоге мы просто плюхнулись на землю, привалившись друг к другу как усталые первогодки на репетиции.  
– Чего ты тогда испугалась? – спросила я, когда мы, наконец, отдышались, потому что мысль, беспокоившая меня в коттедже, внезапно окончательно оформилась у меня в мозгу: вчерашняя паника Аяки по тому, как она же сама ее описывала, очень напоминала мне тот вечер две недели назад.  
– Вчера? – переспросила она, моргнув. – Ну, я…  
– Нет, тогда… Я поняла, что ты вчера испугалась, но мне кажется… ну понимаешь, ты ведь тогда после вечеринки тоже испугалась, разве нет? – Аяка напряглась и вроде бы даже попыталась отодвинуться, но я не отпустила – вцепилась в нее так, как будто ее у меня отнимали. Может, и правда отнимали. – Я серьезно. Аяка, пожалуйста, ну объясни мне. Вчера ты перепугалась насчет меня, но ты и так была дерганая, я думаю, после всего этого, ну, последних недель… – Я повернулась и посмотрела ей в глаза, боясь почему-то сказать «Ты ведь по мне скучала» или «Тебе ведь тоже было плохо».  
– Да, – сказала она и погладила меня по щеке. Я сбилась с мысли и на секунду даже зажмурилась, но потом все равно открыла глаза, хотела смотреть на нее.  
– Да, – повторила я наконец. – Ну вот… То есть ты была расстроена, и дергалась, и потому запаниковала вчера, но тогда? Две недели назад? Почему ты так… Аяка, я вспоминала сейчас, и мне упорно кажется, что ты тогда тоже так паниковала, но почему? Ты и тогда была расстроена? А я ничего не заметила, я думала, у нас все хорошо.  
– Ох, Саки… – Аяка коротко рассмеялась, но так, будто ей заплакать хотелось. – Не была я ничем расстроена, честно. Ты ни в чем не виновата. Я была неправа.  
Я взяла ее за руку. Здесь все-таки никого вокруг не было.  
– Неважно, виновата я или нет, – сказала я, – если тебе было плохо. Я люблю тебя, Аяка, и мне всегда хочется к тебе прикасаться, когда ты рядом, и я хочу всегда быть с тобой, но мне казалось, ты тоже этого хочешь, а теперь не знаю. Что будет дальше, Аяка? Я ужасно хочу поцеловать тебя прямо сейчас, но что, если нас кто-то увидит? И когда мы вернемся, что будет в театре? Ты хочешь, чтобы мы на людях близко друг к другу не подходили, а были вместе только в запертой комнате?  
– Не плачь, Саки, пожалуйста, не плачь, – прошептала Аяка и поцеловала меня.  
… а я и не знала, что плачу. Впрочем, кажется, уже нет.  
– Извини, – сказала я, когда она меня отпустила. – я не нарочно.  
– Я знаю, – ответила Аяка очень серьезно, но так, что у меня все равно было ощущение, что она улыбается, и от этого внутри было так тепло… ну и от поцелуя, конечно. Очень хотелось облизнуть губы. Я опустила голову Аяке на плечо, так, чтобы она не видела моего лица, и облизнулась.  
– Я знаю, – повторила Аяка. – Ты счастливый человек, Саки, может, потому я тебя сразу и заметила, еще на ваших вступительных.  
– Ты меня заметила на вступительных? – Я почувствовала себя виноватой. – А я тебя там совсем не помню…  
Аяка рассмеялась.  
– Это нормально. Всем поступающим обычно не до того, а все, кто уже учится, за них очень переживает. Вспомни, ты ведь тоже наверняка прекрасно помнишь ваших младших.  
– Ну… да, – призналась я. – Но все равно, жалко, что я тебя не заметила. А что я тогда делала? И почему я вдруг счастливая?  
– Сидела возле экзаменационного класса и доставала что-то из сумки. И я сразу поняла, что ты поступишь.  
– Аяка! – возмутилась я. – Ты все сочиняешь! Там такая куча народу была, а ты запомнила девочку, которая просто сидела?  
– Ну да, так бывает. – Она хитро усмехнулась. – И вообще, у тебя опознавательный знак есть. – И разумеется, она потрогала родинку у меня на подбородке.  
Я поймала ее за палец.  
– Почему я счастливая, Аяка? Я хочу, чтобы ты тоже была счастливой. Ты правда думаешь, что вместе у нас не получится? Если мы обе этого хотим… Я буду осторожнее, честно!  
Ну, попробую, подумала я. Всему можно научиться, если постараться.  
Я почувствовала, как она прислонилась щекой к моей макушке.  
– Ты счастливая потому, что рядом с тобой все кажется возможным. Как я знала с первого же взгляда, что ты поступишь. И как ты тогда сказала, что хочешь в одну со мной труппу, и так и вышло. И когда в твой день рождения отменили репетицию, как ты хотела, помнишь? Рядом с тобой я верю, что все будет как хочется, что у нас есть будущее вдвоем, в театре, после театра. И это очень страшно, потому что я не ты. Со мной так не бывает. Тогда, на вечеринке… я знаю, что они просто шутили, Саки, но это с тобой про такие вещи шутят, потому что все видят, что ты солнце, потому что с тобой нельзя иначе… А на самом деле ведь все серьезно. Когда я поступила, Макото-сан – помнишь, я тебе про нее рассказывала? – нашла меня и много мне всего полезного посоветовала. И в том числе она меня предупредила, что нужно быть очень осторожной с такими вещами, что почти все девочки рано или поздно влюбляются, но если не вести себя разумно, можно нарваться на неприятности… Только я давно перестала вести себя разумно.  
Я постаралась подавить всплеск недобрых мыслей по отношению к давно ушедшей из театра Макото-сан, которую я даже никогда не видела. Ну да, она напугала Аяку тогда, но если б не Макото-сан, Аяка не поступила бы в театр. Мы бы с ней никогда не встретились.  
– Ты глупости говоришь, – сказала я тихо, – я что, волшебная девочка какая-нибудь? А с распределением тогда просто повезло, и вообще, причем тут распределение?  
– Наверное, глупости. – Она поймала мою руку и легонько сжала ее. – Но ты же спросила…  
Угу, спросила, а теперь не знаю, что сказать на ее ответ. Я хотела сказать «Все будет хорошо», но если серьезно, я же этого не знала. Никто не знал. Каким бы прекрасным мир ни казался мне перед той вечеринкой, как бы я ни любила Аяку, я не знала, что так выйдет. Я не знала, что она так обо мне думает, и что она боится…  
– Ты… рассказывай мне такие вещи, ладно? – попросила я. – Даже если мне покажется, что это глупости. Просто рассказывай.  
Аяка тихо усмехнулась.  
– Помнишь, мы сидели в тот раз на набережной и разговаривали?  
Мы одно время почти каждый день сидели на набережной и разговаривали, но я, кажется, знала, о чем она сейчас.  
– После «Люцифера», да? – Я ходила на ее первый спектакль в Снеге, а потом, поздно вечером – зрители давно разошлись, да и не интересовали мы тогда зрителей – и вели очередной бесконечный разговор. Я рассказывала ей про увиденную когда-то по телевизору «Розу Версаля», и про то, что я обязательно, обязательно тоже попаду в Снег, и что здорово было бы, если б мы с ней когда-нибудь вместе сыграли в «Розе»…  
– Ага. Опять мы сидим на берегу и обсуждаем будущее. Расскажи мне что-нибудь еще про наше будущее, Саки? У тебя хорошо получается.  
Я взяла ее за руку.  
– С нашим будущим все очень просто и понятно. Сейчас мы встанем и пойдем к коттеджу, только кружной дорогой, чтобы размяться и рассмотреть не только этот кусок речки. Дома ты переоденешься – возьми все же мою рубашку, а лучше свитер - и мы поедим чего-нибудь поплотнее. А потом решим, что будем делать дальше. Может, в другую сторону гулять пойдем, а может, дома останемся. Как тебе такое будущее?  
– Годится! – Аяка, похоже, чмокнула меня в макушку, но не успела я отреагировать, как она вскочила на ноги. Все это предсказуемо закончилось догонялками, и я постаралась догнать ее среди деревьев, чтобы нас не видно было случайным прохожим.

Правда, предсказатель будущего из меня оказался так себе: в коттедже Аяка ушла-таки наверх переодеваться, но когда я, наведя на кухне порядок, поднялась наверх – спросить, какие будут пожелания к обеду, – оказалось, что она уснула в большой спальне, растянувшись поверх покрывала, положив голову на мой свитер.   
Я сходила за покрывалом из маленькой спальни, укрыла ее, а потом решила, что не голодна, и пристроилась рядом. Что бы там Аяка ни думала на этот счет, я не знала, как будет выглядеть наше будущее. Но сейчас оно включало тихий коттедж и девушку рядом, и мне было этого достаточно.


End file.
